Revenge
by ShawnaHP
Summary: Harry James Potter will die. Even if it's the last thing she does. Severus is dead and Hermione will stop at nothing for revenge. SS/HG rated M for a reason! Killing ect... Please R&R!


Revenge

_**By: ShawnaHP**_

_**Warning: Abuse, killing ect…**_

_*** Harry James Potter will die. Even if it's the last thing she does. She closed his eyes that held no more life and kissed his head. She took his wand and held it near her heart. "Il kill that Potter." She spat. "He will pay for killing you Severus. I promise."***_

_**I do now own Harry Potter ! **_

_**

* * *

**_"Don't! Don't you even think about it!" She yelled to him as his hands were falling cold. "Don't leave me Severus!" She looked into his black onyx eyes that were losing life. "Please I need you!" Tears were falling down her no longer rosy cheeks. She cried for the first time in her life out of love. She loved this man and now the one person she thought was her best friend took that away from her.

His last breath she will always remember. The last time she kissed him will always be in her mind. But for now revenge on the one they call there savior will be brought. Harry James Potter will die. Even if it's the last thing she does. She closed his eyes that held no more life and kissed his head. She took his wand and held it near her heart. "Il kill that Potter." She spat. "He will pay for killing you Severus. I promise." She waved her hand and left the now empty room.

He was sitting on his chair talking to his red head friend when she came. She let her presence known by turning there perfect lit fire blood red and green. His walls were bleeding with the blood he shed. "So this is how you treat your best friend? Kill her lover and leave her all alone to watch him die?" They jumped up in there seats and stared at her. She knew they no longer looked at the loving Hermione they once knew, only the dead crazy bitch they left behind. "Hmm… no answer? Well let me put something in your mouth!" She waved her wand and Ron's hand went straight to Harry's jaw. He flew back and looked up. Ron's hand was now covered in blood and teeth, Harry's face was bleeding and his mouth was full of blood and ripped flesh from Ron's hand. Ron ran to Hermione to stop her but she just waved her wand once more and he flew into the fire and hit his head and got knocked out. "Good. One down. One to go."

"Hermione please I… I didn't know!"

"Didn't know what Potter?" She said as she slowly leaned down to stare at him in his face. "Didn't know I loved him as much as I had told you? He saved your fucking pathetic life and this is how you repay him! By killing him? He should have let you die long ago. You ruined my life Potter and now you will pay. But I won't be as nice to you as I was to Ron, you're going to suffer and you're not going to like it once bit." She got back up and took a step back. "Accio sword of Gryffindor." The sword flew right into her hand and she smiled an evil smile down at Harry. "He put his life on the line to get you this." Harry tried to get up but was pushed back down by her magic. She didn't even wave her wand or hand. She leaned down again and grabbed his arm. "You're nothing but a piece of shit." She raised the sword and cut his arm straight off. His screams were heaven to her. He was feeling the pain that she was.

"Please stop this Hermione! Please I'm so sorry! Please." He cried to her. She only looked down at spit in his face.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She yelled. "I hate you! You killed the one thing I had to share my life with!"

"You had us!"

"No I didn't! You both left me after the war. I was hurt and he saved me, you left me to die and after that you both never talked to me! I wanted to die because of you! I want to die now because of you! Do you know what the feels like? No you don't. You're not sorry you never were. You and Ron never were." She turned around and closed her eyes. They left her to die and she forgave them. They never talked to her again and she forgave them and when she confessed her love for Severus they hit her and she forgave them. But this no. She will never forgive them. She turned back around to find Harry standing with his wand pointing at her. "Fuck you." Was all she said when she was hit with a spell and flew to the back of the room and hit the wall and fell. She looked up to see Harry standing over her. She tried to reach for the word but he kicked her and kicked the sword back.

"You were nothing to us when you were dying. We knew you were going to die a long time ago. In third year Ron and I made a plan to make you the bait and the sacrifice. You meant nothing to us. You were shit to us. As was Snape. I killed him so I could bribe you to give us his money and title. But you were no longer the Hermione we once knew. You were no longer soft, a push over per say. He changed you." He spat on the floor right in front of her. "You were tough, so we killed him and it well as you can see didn't turn out the way we planned." He leaned down and held her chin so she would look at him. "But that's ok. I get to kill you finally. I've wanted to kill you since I first met you." She looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"You murderer." She spat at him.

"Maybe but I'm the hero aren't I? Il change my memories and show everyone that you killed Snape and Ron well you did kill him and you also cut off my arm." He laughed and looked down at her. "Your name will be spat upon from now on. Your title as a Hero gone." He lifted his wand and she stared at him.

"Go ahead kill me, but listen well Potter. I will haunt you in your dreams and in life. You will end up killing yourself from what I'm going to do to you. Oh and when you go to Hell ill be waiting for you. Your life will cease to exist." She looked at him and noticed the small little flick of fear in his eyes. She smiled at him and said. "Oh by the way." She flicked her eyes and fire appeared everywhere burning everything in its path the one fire spell that could not be stopped by magic. "Happy fucking birthday ass hole." A moment later everything went black.

_**Fin.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hope you liked it!

_**Please R&R Thanks!**_


End file.
